victoriousfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
365 Days
thumb|278px 365 Days '''is een lied gezongen door Tori en André in de aflevering Jade Gets Crushed. André schreef het lied voor Jade omdat hij verliefd op haar was en de hele nacht opbleef om zijn gevoelens te uiten in een lied. Hij wilde eerst zeggen dat het lied voor Jade was maar Tori onderbreekt hem en zegt dat hij het lied voor zijn hond heeft geschreven voordat hij het kan toegeven voor Beck, Jade en de rest van de toeschouwers. Ze zongen het lied op het Asphalt Café op de Hollywood Arts campus. 365 Days is geschreven door Leon Thomas llI. Er werd gerumoerd dat hij op de 2 soundtrack zou staan maar om de een of andere reden stond hij er niet op. Hij staat wel op de Hollywood Arts Fan Pack editie van de derde soundtrack als een bonus track. Op de soundtrack staat de volledige versie gezongen door Leon Thomas III. Studio Songtekst thumb Monday, I wait outside your door Tuesday, I sing you this song Wednesday, I bring you a red, red rose Take you to your favorite spot. Seven days a week, every hour of the month Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from Gotta find a way, just to make you say Gotta find a way just to let you know. I will try everything To make you come closer to me And baby 'til you believe It's not just a phase. How can I get it through? I'm the one you can't lose I'll try 365 days, 365 ways To get to you. You say, you got me all figured out Think you can read my mind. Think I'm the type to play around But baby, you'll see in time. Seven days a week, every hour of the month You're the only one that I really want. Gotta find a way, just to make you say Gotta find a way just to let you know. I will try everything To make you come closer to me And baby 'til you believe It's not just a phase. How can I get it through? I'm the one you can't lose I'll try 365 days, 365 ways To get to you. Every second, every tick-tick of the clock I want you all to myself. Every single second until my heart stops I swear there 'ain't nobody else. Every second, every tick-tick of the clock I want you all to myself. Every single second until my heart stops I swear there 'ain't nobody else. I will try everything To make you come closer to me And baby 'til you believe It's not just a phase. How can I get it through? I'm the one you can't lose I'll try 365 days, 365 ways To get to you. Songtekst in de aflevering De songtekst in de aflevering is: Monday, well baby I fell for you Tuesday, I wrote you this song Wednesday, I wait outside your door Even though I know it's wrong Seven days a week every hour of the month Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from Shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say Baby gotta let you know I will try everything To make you come closer to me Baby 'til you believe It's not just a phase How can I get it through You're the one I can't lose I'll try 365 days, 365 ways To get to you To get to you, you, you, you baby Every second, every tick-tick of the clock I want you all to myself Every second, every tick-tick of the clock I just can't help myself Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop I don't want nobody else, no one else, no one else I will try everything To make you come closer to me I'll try 365 days, 365 ways To get to you. Originele Songtekst in de aflevering In Jade Gets Crushed, suggereert Tori aan André om 'Jade' door 'baby', te vervangen en dit is wat de originele songtekst dan zou zijn. '''Dikgedrukt - aangepaste tekst. Monday, well Jade I fell for you Tuesday, I wrote you this song Wednesday, I wait outside your door Even though I know it's wrong Seven days a week every hour of the month Gotta let you know where my heart is coming from Shouldn't feel this way, but I gotta say Jade gotta let you know I will try everything To make you come closer to me Jade 'til you believe It's not just a phase How can I get it through You're the one I can't lose I'll try 365 days, 365 ways To get to you To get to you, you, you, you Jade Every second, every tick-tick of the clock I want you all to myself Every second, every tick-tick of the clock I just can't help myself Feeling kinda guilty, but girl I can't stop I don't want nobody else, no one else, no one else I will try everything To make you come closer to me I'll try 365 days, 365 ways To get to you. Trivia *André zij tegen Tori dat hij Jade wel 10 keer in het liedje noemde terwijl hij haar eigenlijk maar 4 keer noemde. *Victoria Justice staat niet op de studio versie van het lied. Video Categorie:Liedjes